My little pony: Diskmaster, the Rierimanu ninja
by Diskmaster the random guy
Summary: A young ninja stallion has arrived Equestria. The stallion was in a war full of death and blood, he never know what friendship really is. The stallion calls Diskmaster, the Rierimanu ninja. This is just a fanfiction i wrote about my OC, Diskmaster. Hope i don't get any sue. Just don't be mad because my grammar is bad, I am a Vietnamese. I suck at grammar.
1. Chapter 1 - Prologue -

Chapter 1: Diskmaster's back story

In a land far far away from Equestria… There was a war. A war that full of blood and death. That land was calls… Rierimanu. There are two tribes there. The Rierimanu and the Crimsemanu. The Rierimanu was the good ninja ponies, they tried to protect their home but then one day, the Crimsemanu from the east came and bring war with the Rierimanu. The deadliest war. Rierimanu tried to hold back but the destruction of the war destroyed every single Rierimanu and Crimsemanu. The Crimsemanu didn't see that the Rierimanu would sacrifice theirself to protect their land. Rierimanu used all of their power to destroy everysingle Crimsemanu, the power drains their life so Rierimanu fallen. Everything was like hell, no ponies survive. Rierimanu destroyed Crimsemanu by destroyed themselves, leaving one little colt remain. The future of Rierimanu, that colt was named… Diskmaster.

The little red colt, Diskmaster takes care of himself for years. He was alone. Living in darkness, no one care for him. He walks days and days and days just for only one thing… friend. His loneliness is killing him. Diskmaster promised himself that he will be the future of Rierimanu. The last Rierimanu ninja. He was given the legendary Rierimanu blade by his father, the only thing keep him survive from monsters. The young little colt just want a friend by his side…  
Years later… Diskmaster grew up and became a strong stallion. His DarkFire energy spreads in his body, the aura keeps growing bigger as he grows up. Diskmaster still alone, alone in his tiny little house in a forest. In a forest that he found in a long time ago, he built a house in there and live in there ever since. The forest was calls Everfree Forest…


	2. Chapter 2 - Friendship begins-

Chapter 2: Friendship begins

Another day in Equestria, Fluttershy decides to take a walk in Everfree forest. She's wandering around the Everfree forest. Fluttershy stops, she heard someone's voice. The voice of this pony is not familiar to Fluttershy, she follows the voice. As she walks and walks deep into the Everfree Forest. The voice keeps getting bigger as she follows it. The young Pegasus finds herself in too deep of the Everfree forest. She clears the bush and she just stops, she saw a tiny house in a plain field deep in Everfree forest. As she walks in, a young red stallion is forging a sword. She calls: "Hey! What are you doing deep in the forest like this?" The red stallion heard her, he quickly draws his sword at point it at the young Pegasus's neck: "WHO ARE YOU?" he shouted. Fluttershy shocks and she slowly answers him: "I…I'm…I'm Fluttershy…"

"Are you try to kill me? ARE YOU? ANSWER ME!" said the red stallion.  
"N…n…no… Why would i?" the young Pegasus answered.  
The red stallion shealths his sword. Quickly he asks: "Then what are you here for? Candies? BEGONE CAUSE I DON'T HAVE ANY!"

"Why… are you… so… scary?" The young Pegasus asked.  
"It's not matter! Now get out! This is no place for a person like you!" The stallion yells.

Fluttershy runs away from the red stallion. The stallion glances at her as she runs away. He suddenly feels sad: "Why did I say that? She could be my first friend… Yeah… Maybe I wasn't born for friendship… But for a warmachine…"

Discord suddenly appears out of nowhere: "Oh, oh, my dear Fluttershy! What a rush? What are you running for, my dear?" The young Pegasus asks Discord: "Discord! I don't know what happened but there's a plain field in the Everfree forest, I went in and saw a small house. I just went in there and a red stallion tries to kill me! Thanks goodness he lets me go!" Discord looks at Fluttershy and thought like she just being confuse or something, of course. There's no plain field in the Everfree forest. He asks: "Fluttershy, my dear? Are you feeling confuse? I know that there isn't any plain field in this forest… If it's true, I would have known that before, right?" Fluttershy turns around: "Maybe that red stallion was alone… Maybe… He doesn't have any friend…" Discord jumps in front of Fluttershy: "Oh ok, let me check it out if it's true." Discord flies deep into the Everfree forest. He senses a force, a great force. He follows it and it's real, he saw a plain field and a house in the middle of it. He enters the house, like before, The red stallion senses someone is coming, he quickly draws his sword. Points it at Discord: "Another one? WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE?" Discord teleports behind the red stallion. The stallion's eyes glances at Discord as he's behind him, he whispers: "never let your eyes away from your enemies…"  
"Now, my friend. Put that thing away." Said Discord.  
"I have no friend!" The stallion yelled.

"Are you always like this?" Discord asked the red stallion.  
"I…" He stoped… The stallion becomes numb for a moment and then he drops his sword. He answers: "Yes… I have no friend… I just want one…"  
"Well, you should follow me. I take you to a place that you will have what you one." Discord gave the stallion an advice.  
"Re…Really? You can help me get a… friend?" the stallion asked.  
"Yes! That's what I do! Bring friendship (and chaos.) To everypony!" Discord laughed.  
"Thanks!" The red stallion hugs Discord.  
"Uh… Do you have a name?" Discord asked.  
"Name… My name is Diskmaster… But you can call me Disk…" Diskmaster answers.  
"GREAT! Follow me! I will take you to the place where you can get what you want!" Discord laughed. 

Diskmaster turns back and thinks: "I never have a friend before… Ever since everypony died… I should be graceful… But should I trust that dragon? Maybe just one time…"  
"Alright, Diskmaster! Let's go! By the way, I am Discord, ok?" Said Discord.  
And the two walks through Everfree Forest to get to Ponyville. Diskmaster feels a little bit nervous about who he gonna meet. Eventhought Diskmaster is a warmachine… He still has a light shine in his heart.


	3. Chapter 3 - Diskmaster meets the Mane 6-

Chapter 3: Diskmaster meets the Mane 6

Diskmaster is walking with Discord toward to the Ponyville. The red stallion finally reached his destination. Discord calls the Mane 6: "HEY GIRLS! Look who at I found!" Twilight Sparkle heard him, she jumps down of her tree. Sees the red stallion carries a weapon, she asks: "Who mind you be?" Diskmaster doesn't seem like he wants to answer… He just keep silence. (It's because he's shy!) Discord answers for him: "He's Diskmaster! The dude I found in the forest. He simply a loner, He has been alone for too long that he doesn't remember what is friendship." Twilight shocks: "Oh god… How poor of you? How can I help you?" Diskmaster faces up: "Be my friend…" Both Discord and Twilight says: "Sure! We can be your friend!" Twilight gets angry at Discord for stealing her line: "Stop stealing my line, Dick-cord!" Discord pretend to be afraid: "Oh I'm so scare of you. Oh. Oh!" Twilight faces away from Discord, looks toward at Diskmaster: "Whatever. Forget about him! You should go with me and meet my friends." Diskmaster smiles and argees: "Th… Thanks…" Twilight calls her friends to meet her at her tree to see a new friend. Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, AppleJack and Rainbow Dash comes and saw Twilight and Diskmaster standing next to the Golden Oaks Library. Pinkie Pie jumps in and asks: "OH! Who is he? Is he our new friend? He looks so handsome! Are you gonna stay with us, friend?" Rarity, AJ, Dashie, Fluttershy and Twilight yells: "PINKIE!" Fluttershy remembers about the red stallion she met an hour ago. She asks: "I think I saw you somewhere before… Oh! You're that stallion in that house!" Dashie curious asks: "You two met before?" Diskmaster answers: "Yes… But that time I was being so rude to her… Sorry, miss… What is your name?" Fluttershy smiles: "My name's Fluttershy!" Diskmaster faces down: "I'm so sorry for my rude behavior before, miss Fluttershy… It's just because I am sensitive… Please forgive me…" Rarity asks: "I'm Rarity. How did you learn to talk like that? You talk like a royal guard." Diskmaster feels sad and says: "Please… Don't remind me of anything happen to me in the past…" Apple Jack asks: "What happened to you?" Rainbow Dash jumps in: "HE SAID DON'T REMIND HIM! By the way, I'm Rainbow Dash! That girl just asks you is AppleJack!" Diskmaster close his eyes: "If you wish to learn about my past… I shall tell you…"  
Before I moved here… I lived in a land calls Rierimanu. The Rierimanu tribe lives there… I was one of the tribe. Our tribe was like a ninja hideout. We are all ninjas. Our power are unlimited. Rierimanu was lived very peacefully. Until a day that they came… The Crimsemanu tribe from the east came to take our land away. Our land is holy land that on Rierimanu can rules… So the war between the two tribes had began. Nopony survive. My mom shielded me and died in front of my eyes. My dad tried to hold back the Crimsemanu to protect me, he died just like everypony else. The leader had no choice but chose Destruction fury. The Destruction fury is an ancient skill that destroy everything and also the user. So our leader used it, to protect the Holy land… Or I mean destoy it forever. I was survive after the crash. Survive 'til now. Living alone… Nopony cares for me…  
"So that's what happened… We're so sorry about your past." Said Twilight. Diskmaster smiles: "It's ok… By the way… Can I come back here tomorrow?" The mane 6 answers together: "Of course you can!"

"This place welcome everypony! You can come here anytime!" Said Fluttershy.  
"Thanks…" said Diskmaster.  
Diskmaster went home deep into the Everfree Forest…


	4. Chapter 4 - The survivor of Crimsemanu -

Chapter 4: -The survivor of Crimsemanu-

"Finally done! A new sword to my collection! Now I just need to make 12 more swords and it's a 100 swords colletion!"Said Diskmaster. The red stallion lays down his hammer, wipe his sweat down.  
"I told them I would meet 'em today… But should I go to Ponyville again? Am I their real friend? Maybe… Oh forget it, I just need to go there for a while and come back to work with my collection." Diskmaster thought. Diskmaster gets his bag and flies to Ponyville. Diskmaster has never been fly so high, He usually flies low because he afraid his enemies gonna detect him and attack him. Although the war had end, but he still remember about his painful past, haunts him everyday. He finally reached Ponyville. He lands down. Twilight looks at the window in the Golden Oaks Library and saw Diskmaster. She quickly jumps down and greets him. "HI, Diskmaster! So… What do you want to do today, my friend?" Twilight asks.

"Oh… I'm just visit here for a while… I will leave soon…" Diskmaster answers.  
"Awwww… Why? You can stay here with us!" Twilight advised Diskmaster.  
"I must get back to my work…" Diskmaster explained.  
"What work?" Twilight asks.  
The red stallion pulls out a hammer in his bag.  
"Forging." Diskmaster answers.  
"Forging… what?" Twilight asks.  
Diskmaster smiles and tells her about his work: "Well forging weapons is my only job and I'm very into it. Forging weapons helps me refresh my mind and remind me of my… family…"  
"Well sound like it's fun. Can I come by your house sometimes?" Twilight asks.

"Sure." Diskmaster smiles.  
"HEY DISKY! YOU'RE BACK!" A familiar voice coming from nowhere.  
"Huh, who the fu-" Diskmaster yells.  
Pinkie Pie jumps on Diskmaster. Give him a hard hug that he couldn't even breath.  
"Can't… breath… Release me… please… You are… making me… sufforcate…" Diskmaster can't breath, he yells.

"Oh! Sorry" Pinkie Pie smiles at Diskmaster.  
Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Apple Jack and Rarity runs to Diskmaster.

"We thought ya not gonna come back!" Said AppleJack.  
"Who said I'm not gonna come back?" Diskmaster laughed.  
"I'm happy that old friend of our is not coming here to mess with- " Said Rainbow Dash.  
Discord appears of nowhere and mock Rainbow Dash: "Oh you must talking about me, Rainbow Crash!"  
"It's Rainbow Dash, you dickhead!" Rainbow Dash yelled at Discord.  
"Oh whatever. Oh Diskmaster, my friend! I just investigated the whole Equestria and saw a big stallion wears a dark armor with a lot of weapons. Do you know who he is?" Discord asks.  
"Dark armor… A lot of weapons… Wait…." Diskmaster completely stuns.  
"What? Disk, are you alright?" Fluttershy asks.  
"Th… The… Their… Leader… But… How could it… possible? I thought… they're all dead after the Crash… Their leader is still alive? This is a castatrophe!" Diskmaster bit his lips, afraid out something powerful.  
"Oh Disky, are you ok?" Twilight asks.  
"I bring castatrophe here… I shouldn't come here at the first place! The Crimsemanu can detect the DarkFire aura… I'm… so sorry… for bringing trouble… to your land…" Diskmaster sheds a tear, apologize to everyone.  
"What do you mean… the Crimsemanu?" Twilight asks.  
"Diskmaster, dude! I thought you said that the crappy evil tribe has been extinct." Said Discord.  
"If he comes here… We surely won't defeat him… His force is more powerful than us! We cannot defeat him… He's evil… He's not gonna spare anypony…" Said Diskmaster.

"We can use The Element of Harmony! And we have Discord, the God of Chaos!" Twilight smiles, cheers Diskmaster up.  
"When did I become a fighting tool?" Discord asks.  
"The Element of Harmony? I heard of this before… And the two sisters… Celestia and Luna… We shouldn't involve them in this. I brought he here. Now I will stop him myself." Said Diskmaster.  
"Diskmaster, don't worry. When I investigate, I saw him still far far away from Equestria, it looks like he not even reach Equestria yet. When he is, we'll be ready for him." Said Discord.  
"If everything you said is true… We must prepare for their Leader…" Said Diskmaster.  
"But like everything Discord said, the Crimsemanu is still far away. So we have many times together! How about staying with me tonight, Diskmaster?" Fluttershy cheers Diskmaster up and asks him if he want to stays with her.  
"Maybe I will…" Said Diskmaster.

300,000 kilometers from Equestria, a black armor stallion is coming toward Equestria. Diskmaster believes he's the leader of Crimsemanu. Will he comes to destroy Equestria? Or he just wandering around?

That night…  
"Diskmaster… I can't sleep... Can you sleep?" Fluttershy woke up and asked Diskmaster.  
"I can't sleep too… Well… Do you want to go out…? No, it's not like I'm dating you or anything. I just ask you if you want to come with me" Fluttershy cuts Diskmaster's line: "Yes…"  
"You do?" Diskmaster asked.

"Sure… it'll be alright…" Fluttershy smiles.  
The two couple walks up onto a hill, a beautiful night.  
"Disk, I can't believe that you have been living in a violence world like that in you past… I'm so sorry for you." Said Fluttershy.  
"It's alright… I know… But I still have to survive… for the future of Rierimanu…" Said Diskmaster.  
"The stallion you said that morning… Is he that evil?" Fluttershy asked.  
"Yes… He's the one who killed my parents… I was a coward in the past… I couldn't take my sword and fighting like the other colts… I was hiding in the basement… Hope that the war over…" Said Diskmaster.  
"Well… I know that feeling… You're afraid to die, are you?" Fluttershy asked.  
"…Yes… I don't wanna die… I just want a peaceful life…" Diskmaster answered.  
"Poor you… You living all alone since your tribes gone… I feel so sorry for you…" Fluttershy held Diskamster's hand.  
"I must fighting to live… I have been struggled to survive these years… Now… I see you… I think I don't have the feeling of a coward anymore…" Said Diskmaster.

"I did?" Fluttershy askes.  
"Yes, you did. When I first saw you… The reason why I make you run away is… Because I…" Said Diskmaster.  
"You… You love me?!" Fluttershy shocks.

"Y…Yes…" Said Diskmaster.  
"Well… when you scared me away that day… I felt something in my heart has fallen for you." Said Fluttershy. The two couple hug and go back to Fluttershy's house. Diskmaster's first love… He's in love with Fluttershy…


	5. Chapter 5 - Tech Tower Rebirth -

Chapter 5: Tech Tower the Technologhy fortress

Another day in Equestria, princess Celestia heard something about a visitor had just visited Ponyville. Heard that this stallion was the last survivor of the legendary Rierimanu and a survivor of the Evil Crimsemanu was found by Discord 300,000 miles away from Equestria. She sends Twilight a letter:  
Dear Twilight Sparkle,

I heard there's a visitor in Ponyville. Look like that he's the member of the legendary tribe Rierimanu. And I heard that his Aura been detect by a survivor of Crimsemanu and he's moving toward to Equestria. Please bring that livvle stallion and come here. We will have an important meeting here.

Your truly,

Princess Celestia.

The letter was send to Twilight. Obey Celestia's order, she heads toward to Fluttershy's house, looking for Diskmaster.  
"Look like Diskmaster and Fluttershy are gone already" Said Twilight. The purple unicorn runs back to Ponyville. Discord suddenly appears out of nowhere in front of Twilight: "OH! Twilight? Where are you going?" Asked Discord.  
"Oh brother…." Said Twilight.

"Looking for someone? Is it Diskmaster?" Aksed Discord.

"How did you-" Discord cuts off Twilight's lines: "He's at his house in Everfree Forest." Said Discord.

"Oooo-kkkk? His home in Everfree forest?" Asked Twilight.  
"Yes, and you better hurry!" Said Discord.  
"Ok?" Twilight wondering about what Discord said.  
"He lives in Everfree forest? Thought he was live in somewhere better than that place." Said Twilight.  
And the purple unicorn heads into the Everfree Forest. Twilight just runs and keep running in 'til she sees a plain field with a house in the middle of it.  
"This must be Diskmaster's house!" Said Twilight. As the purple unicorn walks in the house, the red stallion eyes glances behind him. Twilight saw Fluttershy was behind Diskmaster.  
"Twilight? What are you doing here?" Asked Diskmaster.  
"Well… Princess Celestia summons you and me to come to the Canterlot castle at once." Said Twilight.  
"Why is the princess summon him?" Asked Twilight.  
"I don't really know. Just go with me!" Said Twilight.  
"Alright, let's go! And Fluttershy, you go back to your home, ok?" Said Diskmaster.

"Okay!" Said Fluttershy.  
Diskmaster and Twilight flies straight to Canterlot castle. At she lands down, a royal guard runs at her: "Miss Sparkle, princess Celestia is waiting for you and that stallion, please come with me!"  
"Okay!" Said Twilight.

The royal guard leads Twilight and Diskmaster to the throne room. Heads into the room, princess Celestia walks to Twilight, greeting her: "Hello, Twilight. You over there… You must be the one they call Diskmaster."  
"Yes, princess." Diskmaster answered princess Celestia, bows down to her.

"Oh, please stands up." Said Celestia.  
"Oh… Alright then… So why are you summon me here?" Asked Diskmaster.  
"You are the survivor of Rierimanu tribe, correct?" Asked Celestia.  
"Indeed, I am." Diskmaster answered Celestia.  
"You thought you are the last survivor of Rierimanu right? Well you're wrong… 3 years ago, an old stallion came here and claim as a survivor of Rierimanu. I believe you know him. Please come down , sir." Said Celestia. An old stallion walks down, Diskmaster fully opens his eyes, he whispering: "Si… Sir Meta Wrap…"  
"Diskmaster… It's been a long time… You look so old now…" Said the old stallion.  
"Uhh… Diskmaster, do you know him?" Asked Twilight.  
"He's… my uncle… He's Meta Wrap…" Said Diskmaster.  
"Disk, my little one. You know about the leader of Crimsemanu survived, correct?" Asked Meta Wrap.  
"Correct…" Said Diskmaster.  
"We're no match for him… Our power cannot defeat him… But you can…" Said Meta Wrap.  
"I… I can?" Asked Diskmaster.  
"Yes… You still hold the Rierimanu blade right?" Asked Meta Wrap.  
"Yes… Here it is… But the blade looks so powerless… It's power drained seen the war over." Said Diskmaster.

"The blade… is the only key to defeat him… But we must recover the blade first…" Said Meta Wrap.  
"But how?" Asked Diskmaster.  
"The Energy shard and the Electrum shard…" Said Meta Wrap.

" The… The Energy shard and Electrum shard?!" Diskmaster surprised.  
"What is the Energy shard and Electrum shard, Diskmaster?" Asked Twilight.  
"The legendary shards that contain great power." Said Diskmaster.  
"I know where to find them… On the top of the Tech Tower… The High-technology tower was built by your father. He built it to protect the shards. The tower itself has great sercurity. You won't stand a chance to getting to the top. You need your friends with you…" Said Meta Wrap.  
"The Tech Tower? My friends?" Asked Diskmaster.  
"The Tech Tower's location is beneath the plain field where your house is. To awake the tower, you must use the elements of harmony to awake it." Said Meta Wrap.  
"The Elements of Harmony?" Asked Celestia.  
"Do we really need to use them?" Asked Twilight.  
"Yes… Use it in front of Diskmaster's house and the tower will rises up to the sky." Said Meta Wrap.  
"Alright then, I shall give the elements of harmony to Twilight and her friends." Said Celestia. Princess Celestia summons a chest, opens it and the Elements of Harmony appears right in front of Diskmaster's eyes.  
"I've been heard of it but I have never seen it in real life!" Said Diskmaster.  
"Use it, Twilight. The fate of Equestria may lay on you and your friends." Said Celestia. Celestia lends Twilight the elements of Harmony.  
"Alright, let's go!" Said Twilight.

Twilight calls her friends and tells them everything about the Tech Tower, want their accompany with Diskmaster. Twilight gives everypony the elements of harmony, uses it and a rainbow ray appears in the sky. Shines down at the middle of the plain field. Suddenly, the ground shaking and a the sky becomes dark. A massive tower is rising from the tower, up to sky.  
"This is it… The my father's creation." Said Diskmaster.  
"Let's go, girls…. And Diskmaster…" Said Twilight.  
"YES!" Said the whole Mane 6.

The Mane 6 and Diskmaster walks in the tower. Prepare to face their greatest challenge.

To be continue…


	6. Chapter 6 - Tech Tower part 1 -

Chapter 6: - Tech Tower part 1 –

The Tech Tower, The High-Tech Sercurity fortress. The Mane 6 and Diskmaster are prepare to enter the tower. A blue stallion suddenly appears in front of Diskmaster (Teleportation.)  
"Disk… Before you go… I must warn you this… Don't just anything in this tower. It's just illusion… Don't believe it… This tower was created with 100 Rierimanu ninjas, it's smart as us… And remember, when you find anything suspicious, just leave it there and don't touch it either way you'll be in danger." Said Meta Wrap.  
"Thanks… Uncle Meta Wrap…" Said Diskmaster.

"Alright, Disk. We must go on now." Said Twilight. The Mane 6 and Diskmaster heads into the Tech Tower. Where they will face their greatest challenge.

The Mane 6 and Diskmaster walks in the hall, nothing suspicious.  
"…diskmaster…" A familiar voice can be heard in Diskmaster's head.  
"What…" Diskmaster shocks.  
"Uhhh… Are you ok, Disk?" Rainbow Dash asked the red stallion.  
"Oh nothing… It's just I heard something in my head…" Said Diskmaster.

"Disk, do you still remember what Meta Wrap said? It's just your mind…" Said Fluttershy.

"Ok then, let's move on." Said Diskmaster. They enters a shiny room, as the Mane 6 and Diskmaster enters the room. The door suddenly fell down, locked them up in the room.

"Hehe… Diskmaster, I presumed?" Said a strange black stallion.  
"Who da heck are you?" Shouted Pinkie Pie.  
"I am… Grewed…" Said the black stallion.

"Grewed…? GREWED?! YOU! IT'S YOU!" Shouted Diskmaster.

"You know him, Disk?" Asked Rainbow Dash.

"He's a traitor of Rierimanu! He's our enemy now. You girls stay back, I will handle him."  
"Handle me, Diskmaster? Do you even know who I am? I am Grewed! I have the power to drain pony's power! And now my power is at the limit, you cannot defeat me!" Said Grewed.

"You… You're the one who killed my father… I still remember your face!" Said Diskmaster.

"How about a little fight, Diskmaster? I will let you and your little friends go if you win…" Said Grewed.  
"Oh fine!" Said Diskmaster.

"Disk! We can help you against him!" Said Twilight.  
"No! This is my battle! You girls stay back." Said Diskmaster.

Diskmaster quickly draws his sword. Grewed summons a dark energy, created a dark shadow blade in his hand. The two stallion jumps in battle. The black stallion jumps up and do a jump attack as Diskmaster quickly avoids it by back flip behind. Diskmaster runs toward Grewed, the two slashes at the same time, the sword of Diskmaster and Grewed holds at each other, Diskmaster tries to push Grewed back. Grewed uses a "cheat attack", kick Diskmaster away. As he falls away, Grewed jumps at Diskmaster, tries to stab him. Diskmaster rolls away as fast as he can. The two slowly walk around… Diskmaster quickly runs at Grewed and slashes his sword away. He pushes Grewed down, holds his sword right in front of Grewed's neck.  
"Hehe… Diskmaster… Do it! Kill me! This is what you want right?" Said Grewed.  
"…" Diskmaster holds on the sword, keeping it closer to Grewed's neck.  
"Do it! And you will get your glory back! Do it and you will escape here!" Grewerd tried to entice Diskmaster.

"I won't kill anypony for glory… I just want justice…" Said Diskmaster. He slowly raises his blade up, shealths the sword.

"I will spare you, now open the new path for me!" Said Diskmaster.  
"Hehe… Diskmaster, you are so stupid…" Said Grewed. He teleports behind Diskmaster, grabs his blade and stabs at Diskmaster.  
"DISK!" The Mane 6 shouted. Suddenly, everypony fell silence. Diskmaster's wound starts to bleeding, Diskmaster doesn't even react… He just stands there leaving his blood pours… Suddenly, Diskmaster punches at Grewed, sends Grewed away with a deadly blow, knock out him. Diskmaster slowly pulls the blade out of his body, blood starts to pours on even more.  
"DISK! Are you ok?" Asked Rainbow Dash.  
"DISK! Can you hear me?" Asked Apple Jack.  
"It's look like he… doesn't even notice." Said Twilight.  
"Disk… Please… Are you ok? Are you hurt?" Asked Fluttershy.

Diskmaster drops the blade, leaving the blood pours on. Grewed awakes, sees Diskmaster stands there and do nothing. Suddenly, a dark red aura starts to burst out of Diskmaster. His power burst, and he turns toward at Grewed. Diskmaster raises his hoof at Grewed: "Rierimanu's… FLARE!"  
A Dark Flaming beam burst out of Diskmaster's hoof and flies toward at Grewed. Sends him away, leaving a big explosion.

"D…Disk?" Asked Twilight.  
"Are… Are you… Okay?" Asked Fluttershy.  
"It's alright… I feel… Alright…" Said Diskmaster. Suddenly, Diskmaster faints in front of the Mane 6. The girls run at Disk, panics about him. Two doors open with a sign: "Left: Exit, Right: Continue."  
The girls quickly carry Diskmaster back to Canterlot castle. His wound starts to get more serious. Princess Celestia flies outside, asks the girls: "What happened?"  
"We don't exactly know? A black stallion threads us and Diskmaster has to fight him to get us pass, Diskmaster did defeated him but he spared, suddenly he teleported right behind of Diskmaster and stabs him in the back. Diskmaster fell silence and an aura burst out of him and he blasted a flaming beam at Grewed, sended him away!" Said Twilight.

"Alright, we must bring him to the Hospital, his life might be in danger if we don't act soon!" Said Celestia. The Mane 6 takes Diskmaster to the Ponyville Hospital, hoping him would be alright.

"Hehehe… the last Rierimanu, Here's my chance to clear off the Rierimanu tribe… Just 100,000 miles away from me… "


	7. Chapter 7 - Tech Tower part 2 -

Chapter 7: Tech Tower part 2

"Wake up! Disk! Wake up!" Said a familiar voice.

"I don't think he gonna wake up." Said a familiar voice. Diskmaster slowly opens his eyes.  
"Huh… What… What happened… Did Grewed do something to you guy?" Asked Diskmaster.  
"No, he didn't do anything to us. You defeated him, remember?" Said Twilight.  
"I did?!" Diskmaster shocks.  
"Yup! Don't you remember anything?" Asked Twilight.  
"I thought I was fainted after I got stabbed by Grewed's blade…" Said Diskmaster.

"What do you mean you don't remember anything? YOU WERE INCREDIBLE! You defeated him with somekind of your magic! But how can you even use magic anyway? You aren't a unicorn or an alicorn, how can you use magic?" Twilight wondering about Disk can uses magic.

"It's not magic…" A familiar voice can be heard behind the door. A blue stallion walks in Diskmaster's room.

"META WRAP?!" Shouted Twilight.  
"It's Rierimanu's skills… Rierimanu's skills can be unleash when a Rierimanu is mad. But I've never seen a Rierimanu young as him can use Rierimanu's skills…" Said Meta Wrap.

"So… The beam Diskmaster blasted at Grewed… Was somekind of Rierimanu's skills?" Asked Twilight.

"Indeed, child." Answered Meta Wrap.  
"Oh… And the Tech Tower! I must find the shards!" Said Diskmaster. As Disk walks off his bed, he falls down.  
"DISK!" Shouted Twilight.  
"It's… Alright… Bring the girls with me… We might need them in some situations…" Said Diskmaster. Disk stands up and go on.  
"Be careful, Diskmaster… Your father will very proud of you…" Said Meta Wrap.

Diskmaster leads the Mane 6 back to Tech Tower. Enter the tower again, Disk has a strange feeling.  
"Diskmaster…" A strange voice can be heard in Diskmaster's head.  
"Ignore it…" Said Diskmaster. Enter the new door in the chamber where he defeated Grewed, the voice in Diskmaster's head keep getting louder.

"Get out of my head…" Said Diskmaster.  
"Is something wrong, Disky?" Asked Pinkie Pie.  
"No… Let's move on!" Said Diskmaster. Diskmaster reaches the top chamber, a treasure chest can be see in the middle of the middle of the top chamber.

"THIS MUST BE IT!" Said Diskmaster.

"WHO DARES ENTER MY CHAMBER?" A loud voice echoed. A big dragon appears, the Mane 6 was shocked when they see it.  
"Who are you?" Asked Diskmaster.  
"I AM DRAKUS! THE GUARDIAN OF THIS TOWER! YOU DARE ENTER MY TOWER! YOU MUST DIE!" Said the huge dragon.  
"Wait… I thought my dad own this tower… except for he's dead…" Said Diskmaster.

"PREPARE TO DIE!" Shouted the huge dragon. The dragon spits a huge beam of fire at Diskmaster.  
"Girls, I think you should stay back-" The beam of fire hits Diskmaster and he's cover in black.  
"Oh darn, prepare to fight, drakus!" Said Diskmaster. Diskmaster draws his sword, runs toward at Drakus. The huge dragon spits fire rapidly at Disk. Diskmaster quickly avoids all the flames and jumps up. Do a jump attack at the dragon.

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" The dragon moans. Diskmaster jumps back as Drakus starts to slashing around with his claws.  
"OH CRIKEY!" Shouted Diskmaster. Diskmaster flips back and tries to find Drakus's weak spot.  
"Dude, Is this guy even have a weak spot?" Asked Diskmaster.  
"OH DISK! I think I found it's weakness! It's weakness is it's head!" Said Twilight.  
"Oh darn, do I have to hit it head? I mean if I get too close to it, it can slashes me!" Said Diskmaster. The dragon spits a beam of fire at Diskmaster. Quickly, Disk flips away before the beam coming. Disk jumps on the wall and does a wall jump at the dragon, does a jump attack at the dragon's head. Disk does a badly damage on the dragon.

"Phew…" Diskmaster feels tired. The dragon is getting mad and tries to beat Disk, it uses it's claws slashes at Disk. Unlucky, Disk got hit by the dragon and falls away.  
" Argh!" Diskmaster yelled.  
"DISK!" The Mane 6 yelled. Disk crashes down at the floor. The dragon spits fire at Disk rapidly, hit Disk rapidly.  
"ARGH! DAMN!" Diskmaster yelled.

"Disk! Get away!" Twilight yelled.

Suddenly, Diskmaster falls silence and stands up, let the flames hit him. A dark red aura starts to burst out of Diskmaster.  
"RI…E…RI…MA…NU'S… FURY!" Diskmaster yelled. Disk dashes at the dragon. Slashing him repeatedly, hurting the dragon so bad that it's start to bleeding really bad. After he done with the slashing, Disk flips back and blasts a massive dark fire beam at the dragon. Makes a huge crash.  
"HOLY CRA-" The crash cut Rainbow Dash's line and destroyed everything. The dragon was defeated. But everypony is fainted, cause of Diskmaster's attack.

Meta Wrap saw an explosion on the top of Tech Tower, he teleports to the Tower and runs to the top. Sees everypony is fainted, he takes the shards and takes everypony back to Ponyville.

"Kids nowadays…" Said Meta Wrap.

"Ouch… What happened…?" Diskmaster woke up in a bed, wondering where he is. Disk gets off the bed and starts to walk around. As he opens the door, Meta Wrap appears right in front of him: "Disk, congratulation! You have collected all the shards. Now you must forge it in your sword. Come."  
"Okay…" Said Diskmaster. Meta Wrap leads Diskmaster back to his house, the Tech Tower is still there. He walks in his house and starts to forging the blade.  
"Only you can do this, Diskmaster. You're the chosen one, I've been known this all along…" Said Meta Wrap.  
"The… Chosen one?" Asked Diskmaster.  
"Yes… When you was born, a light appeared in your eyes… A dark fire light, represent your power. Only I could see the light, no one else did…" Said Meta Wrap.  
"Alright then… I don't know who is the chosen one but… Where is my friends?" Asked Diskmaster.  
"They're safe in their homes now. Now you must reforge your blade with the Energy shard and the Electrum shard. Do it." Said Meta Wrap.  
"Ok…" Said Diskmaster. Disk starts to forging and forging for hours and finally… The Rierimanu blade has returned… The legendary blade has been reforged.

"I… Did it…" Said Diskmaster.  
"You truly did it… Now you will be able to harm the Crimsemanu's leader… But I must warn you, dealing with him ain't that easy. He can defeats you very easily. And one more thing, don't let your friends know everything about this. They will get worried about you… You must do this alone…" Said Meta Wrap.  
"Okay… Now… It's a waiting game… Their leader is almost here…" Said Diskmaster.

50, 000 miles away from Equestria, the black armor stallion is getting closer to Equestria. Where he will finds the last Rierimanu.  
"Hehehehehehe… He's near me now…"


	8. Chapter 8 - Nightmare -

Chapter 8: Nightmare

The legendary sword Rierimanu blade has been reforged. The sword that can harms the Crimsemanu's leader. The blade was designed like a katana because the Rierimanu is actually ninja.

Night has fallen in Equestria again… Everypony is sleeping now…  
"…" Fluttershy is dreaming. In her dream, Diskmaster was there, staring at her… With a sword stabs inside his body. His blood pours down… Diskmaster just stands there… Staring at Fluttershy in her dream. Suddenly, The sky turns into red, a storm coming. Diskmaster's blood keep pouring more down. Fluttershy scares of the horror that she sees. Diskmaster holds his sword, walks toward at Fluttershy. And he looks at her for a while, then he stabs her.  
"AAH!" Fluttershy wakes up. Shocks of her nighmare, she runs toward to Twilight's Golden Oaks Library in Ponyville. Wakes Twilight up: "Twilight! Wake up!"

"Wha? Fluttershy? What are you doing here in the middle of the night?" Twilight wakes up.

"I just had a horrible nightmare! It's about Disk…" Said Twilight.  
"Disk? What is about him?" Asked Twilight.

"In my nightmare, a sword stabs right through his chest… But he doesn't even react to that… He just staring at me… And then he drew his sword and went toward at me… Stared at me for a while then he stabbed me!" Said Fluttershy.

"Wha? Why would he do that? Anyway, it's just a dream… Go to sleep, Fluttershy." Said Twilight.  
"I did that to you…?" Diskmaster suddenly appears right in front of the door to Twilight's room.  
"DISK?!" Twilight and Fluttershy yelled and surprise of Diskmaster.

"I'm sorry… I shouldn't be here now…" Said Diskmaster. Disk walks away and Fluttershy runs at Disk, stops him from leaving.  
"Wha?" Diskmaster surprised.

"Disk… I want to talk with you…" Said Fluttershy.  
"Okay?" Diskmaster stopped.  
"You two take your time. I'll go to sleep now…" Said Twilight.  
"Well Disk… In my dream… You were staring at me… Why?" Asked Fluttershy.  
"Wha? I did? I don't exactly know but what happened next?" Asked Diskmaster.  
"You drew your sword and stabbed me…" Said Fluttershy.

"Wait wait wait… So I stabbed you for no reason?" Asked Diskmaster.  
"Yes, you did. I still wondering if it's just a dream… Or it's a vision…" Said Fluttershy.  
"No, I would never do that to you! Listen, just go to sleep now." Said Diskmaster.  
"Okay… Bye…" Said Fluttershy. Disk looks at Fluttershy as she leaves Twilight's Golden Oaks Library. Disk walks home and goes to sleep.

"The Rierimanu blade…" Said Diskmaster…


	9. Extra Chapter - DarkFire Wings -

Chapter 9: DarkFire Wings (Extra Chapter)

Another day in Everfree Forest, Disk wakes up and takes his bag with him.

"Alright… Time to see Meta Wrap… Hope he has any advice…"Said Diskmaster. Disk spreads his wings and flies straight to Ponyville, hope he can sees Meta Wrap there. As he lands down, Meta Wrap appears right in front of him.  
"Diskmaster… I have something for you…" Said Meta Wrap.

"Oh… What is it?" Asked Diskmaster.

"This… The DarkFire Wings… You deserve it…" Said Meta Wrap.  
"Wait… I thought this pair of wings belong to-" Meta Wrap cuts Diskmaster's line: "-Your father…"  
"My father used these wings in the past… He can flies very fast when puts these on… But why would you give it to me?" Asked Diskmaster.  
"Your father… Before he died, he gave me these wings and ordered me to send it to you as a last gift…" Said Meta Wrap.  
"Okay… (Thanks, dad…)" Said Diskmaster.  
"C'mon… Try it…" Said Meta Wrap. Disk wears the DarkFire wings and starts to spread his wings. As he departs, a push of fire makes him flies straight up in a extremely speed.  
"HOLY CRAP!" Yelled Diskmaster. Rainbow Dash sees Disk soaring through the sky, she surprises by his speed: "Holy, is that Disk?"  
Disk soaring through the sky and crashes down to Golden Oaks Library. Twilight sees Disk crashes through her tree, she shocks.  
"DISK?!" Yelled Twilight.  
"Ouch… That was awesome…" Said Diskmaster.

"Ok… WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TREE?" Twilight yelled at Diskmaster, glances at the fire that he made.

"Sorry, Twilight… It's just that I want to try these wings that Meta Wrap gave me." Said Diskmaster.

"Alright, I forgive you… But don't just flying like that again." Said Twilight.  
"Okay…" Said Diskmaster. Diskmaster flies away.

"That was really awesome… Wondering what these wings can really do…?" Said Diskmaster.


	10. Chapter 10 - The leader -

Chapter 10: The Leader

"Hehehe… I have arrived Equestria…"

Another day in Equestria, a cloudy day. Princess Celestia has a weird feeling about today, a dark force is coming toward to Equestria. She writes a letter to Twilight:

_Dear Twilight Sparkle,_

_I saw something this morning… A dark force is coming toward to Equestria. That must be the Crimsemanu's leader. You find Diskmaster to prepare for him._

_Your truly,_

_Princess Celestia._

The letter was send to Twilight, she surprises by the letter: "What? The Crimsemanu's leader is already arrived?! I must warn Disk!" Twilight runs straight in the Everfree Forest, heading to Diskmaster's house. And she has arrived to the plain field, Disk's home.  
"DISK! I HAVE AN IMPORTANT NEW!" Twilight yelled. Diskmaster opens the door: "I already knew it… Today… I saw he's coming… You… go protect the ponies… I will deal with him…"  
"What? I can help you defeat him!" Said Twilight.  
"No… This is my battle… Go protect the others… Their lives are in grave danger…" Said Diskmaster.  
"Okay fine! But if something happen to you, I will be there to help you!" Twilight runs back to Ponyville, warns everypony to stay inside and don't come out no matter what.

The black armor stallion with many weapons has arrived Equestria. Meta Wrap teleports to Diskmaster's house, sees Diskmaster holding his sword and prepare for battle. He advices: "Diskmaster, he has arrived. You need to focus on him, he is very powerful. He can kills you very easily. Try to find his weakness and strike it right away. Remember one more thing… He can transform into a beast… A giant beast… So you must defeat him before he transforms or else you'll have no chance to beat him."  
"Understood." Said Diskmaster. Disk uses his DarkFire wings, flies straight to the stallion. As he landing down, the black stallion smiles: "Well well well… If it isn't the survivor of Rierimanu."

"Why do you come here for?" Asked Diskmaster.

"Oh nothing much… I'm just here for you… To kill you and end the powerful Rierimanu tribe once and for all." Said the black stallion.

"Then try me… I am the last one… What about a battle? If I win, you leave here and never come back. And if you win, you will have my life… But leaving the ponies in this land alone…" Said Diskmaster.  
"Fair enough… Let's see what you got… This is so funny… A Rierimanu battles the Crimsemanu leader, Crimsane…" Said the black armor stallion.

"So your name is Crimsane… Now I will end you." Said Diskmaster.  
"Let's see who die first…" Said Crimsane.

The two standing for a moment. Then strike into battle, Disk rolls back at Crimsane's back and do a parry attack. Unlucky, Crimsane avoids the attack easily. Disk uses the Rierimanu blade and dashes at Crimsane, jumps up and does a jump attack. Crimsane defends himself with a slashes, the slashes was too powerful that it blows Disk away.  
"ARGH!" Disk yelled.  
"Hehehe… With only that little power… You cannot defeat me…" Said Crimsane. Disk holds his sword and charges it with a darkfire aura, then slashes with a full power. A dark red beam appears and heads toward at Crimsane. Hits Crimsane in the face.  
"… Pathetic… With a small power like that and try to beat me…" Said Crimsane. Disk gets angry and flies straight at Crimsane, stabs him with the Rierimanu blade, but the blade was stopped by Crimsane's dark force. Blows Disk away.  
"ARGH! NO!" Disk yelled.  
"Like what I said… Your power is too small… But… I want a real battle with a Rierimanu… A fierce battle… I'll let you train for 3 days… Return here when you ready to battle me… If you not show up in 3 days, I will destroy this land." Said Crimsane. After his line, Crimsane disappears.

"He was… awfully strong… How can I even defeat him…?" Diskmaster slowly losing hope. Disk walks back to Ponyville, shame of his defeated. Twilight sees the sky clears, maybe it's all over. She and the girls head to Diskmaster's house.

The girls see Disk sitting near a tree, he seems depressed. Twilight asks: "Disk! What happened? Did you defeat him?"  
"No… I was no match for him… But… He let me train for 3 days… 3 days later… If I'm not return to fight him… He will destroy this place completely…" Said Diskmaster.

"Wha?" Rainbow Dash Surprised.  
"Ya know ya could use a little help right?" Asked AppleJack.  
"No… I must do this myself… I won't let you guys get involve in this…" Said Diskmaster.

"But we're your friends… We can help you…" Said Fluttershy.  
"No… I will train to get stronger and I will defeat him… You guy stay back and don't try to help me… It's too danger…" Said Disk.

"Aaaw Disky, we can help you! Let us help you!" Said Pinkie Pie.  
"No, Pinkie… Just leave me alone…" Said Disk.

"Alright…" Said Twilight. The girls leave Disk alone at the tree. Diskmaster stands up and holds his sword.  
"If he wants a fierce battle… I will give him a fierce battle…" Said Diskmaster.

Meta Wrap appears behing Disk: "I have a way to make you stronger…"  
"Meta Wrap?!" Diskmaster surprised.  
"Yes… A way… There's a spell that makes you stronger… But only a high Rierimanu mage can does it… And I am a high Rierimanu mage… I can help you… I have to sacrifice my power to use the spell but it doesn't matter… What matter is you must defeat Crimsane and end his madness…" Said Meta Wrap.  
"Wha?! I CANNOT LET YOU RISK YOUR POWER?!" Said Diskmaster.

"This is the only way." Said Meta Wrap. Meta Wrap casts a spell, makes a darkfire force appears. The DarkFire force merges into Diskmaster. Makes Disk stronger than before. The spell makes a huge crash.  
"*cough*…*cough*… Disk… I did it… You are now stronger than before… Your power is match with the leader of Crimsemanu now…" Said Meta Wrap.  
"Sir Meta Wrap! Let's go back to Ponyville… Your face is so green…" Said Diskmaster.

"No… This is it for me… I was too old anyway… I guess it's time to say goodbye, Diskmaster…" Said Meta Wrap.  
"NO! I CAN'T LET YOU DIE!" Diskmaster crying at Meta Wrap.  
"Sacrificed my life for you… is worth it…" Said Meta Wrap. Meta Wrap's eyes slowly close and he stops breathing.  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Disk yelled. Diskmaster holds Meta Wrap's body and crying. At last, he burries Meta Wrap and tells everypony about what happen. Start his training to defeat Crimsane.

"I will make Meta Wrap proud…" Said Diskmaster.


	11. Chapter 11 - Corrupted Diskmaster -

Chapter 11: Corrupted Diskmaster

Three days passed, Diskmaster is ready for his final battle against Crimsane. Twilight runs straight at Diskmaster's house. She sees that he has already gone. She goes find the girls and ask them to find Diskmaster.  
"Girls! Look like Disk is already gone… He may has gone to battle the leader of Crimsemanu! We must go help him!" Said Twilight.  
"Argee! He cannot do it alone." Said Rainbow Dash.  
"Let's go then." Said Twilight.

Diskmaster steps into the battle field, a strange breeze blows by. The sky turns into black and Crimsane appears.

"Look like you've returned… You're ready to battle me this time, right?" Asked Crimsane.  
"BRING IT ON! DOUCHE WAFFLE!" Diskmaster yelled at Crimsane.

"Hehe… Prepare to meet your doom!" Said Crimsane. The two clash into battle. Disk quickly flies straight to Crimsane and blasts a massive ball of darkfire. The ball hits Crimsane and he falls down. Crimsane stands up and spits a dark beam at Disk. The beam didn't hit Disk because he quickly moves away.  
"He has grew stronger… I can't defeat him like this… I have to corrupt him…" Said Crimsane. Disk flies at Crimsane and punches him in the face. Suddenly, Crimsane paused and saying weird words: "La desa no shu'tu da reno… Daike!"  
Suddenly, Diskmaster stopped. Disk's eyes start to turn into black.

"Hehehe… He's corrupted… Now he's mine to command… YOU!" Crimsane yelled.  
"Yes, master…" Diskmaster has been corrupted.

"Go destroy that small town over there that you love so much." Said Crimsane.  
"Yes, master…" Diskmaster flies straight to Ponyville. Uses his Rierimanu blade to destroy everything. The ponies running away and screaming in terror. The Mane 6 saw Diskmaster is destroying everything. Fluttershy's nightmare was true. Disk is corrupted. Twilight scares of Disk: "W-What is he doing?!"  
"He's… This is just like in my nightmare… The sky is black and Disk destroying everything." Said Fluttershy. Suddenly, Disk looks at the Mane 6. The ponies shock and try to get away. Disk holds his blade up and try to get the ponies.

"DISK! This is me, Fluttershy! Your friend!" Said Fluttershy. Disk turns to Fluttershy and staring at her. He just staring at her. Then suddenly, he picks up his sword and walks toward to Fluttershy. Holding his sword, he wants to stab her. As he walks closer to Fluttershy. Fluttershy crying and close her eyes. Suddenly, Disk stopped. He holds his sword up and tries to stab her. But then he paused, his hands vibrate. Then he drops his sword.  
"…" Diskmaster paused.

"Disk… I know that there's still something good in you…" Said Fluttershy. Then all of the sudden, Crimsane appears and heads toward to Fluttershy, holds her up and order Disk: "KILL HER!"  
"Yes, maste-" Fluttershy cuts Disk's line: "DISK! REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE!"  
"…" Disk ignores Fluttershy.  
"Come on! Stab her!" Said Crimsemanu.  
"I… I WON'T!" Disk returns normal, spins his sword at Crimsane.  
"ARGH!" Diskmaster's sword slashes Crimsane's face.  
"GRRRRR!" Crimsane growls.  
"Disk… You're back…" Said Fluttershy.

"Fluttershy! Go away! He is too danger." Said Diskmaster.

"Okay…" Fluttershy runs away.  
"Alright… I guess it's just you and me now!" Said Diskmaster.  
"Hmmmm… You have great strength now… Infact, you can defeat me… But can you defeat me as my final form?" Said Crimsane.  
"What?" Asked Diskmaster.

"Hehehehehehehe…" Crimsane smiles in a creepy way. Then suddenly, the ground starts shaking and Crimsane starts to transform into a dragon.  
"Oh…. Crap…" Said Diskmaster.

Will Diskmaster defeat Crimsane? Find out in the next chapter. 


	12. Chapter 12 - Final Battle -

Chapter 12: Final Battle

Crimsane transformed into a dragon. Diskmaster now faces his last battle against the leader of Crimsemanu.  
"Oh dang… How can I defeat him?" Diskmaster wondering.  
Crimsane smashes Diskmaster with his hand, quickly Disk avoids the attack. Crimsane continues smashing all around and tries to hit Disk. Diskmaster takes his chance and flies up to the sky and stabs down at Crimsane, the blade stabs on Crimsane's head but then Crimsane pulls Disk out and throws him away.  
"ARGH!" Disk yelled. Disk crashed on a stone. Then he stands up, flies back to Crimsane. The huge dragon breathes fire and Disk, Disk defends himself with the Rierimanu blade. The blade absorbs all the flame of Crimsane within the blade.  
"Wait… So Rierimanu blade can absorbs fire? I should have known this." Said Diskmaster. The absorbed flame starts to strike back at Crimsane. Hurt by the flame, Crimsane growls in pain. Then he uses his dark magic to summon lightning strike at Disk. Disk avoids all the lightning except for the last one he gets hit.  
"OUCH! That was so darn hurt!" Said Disk. Disk flies at Crimsane. Charges his power with his dark fire energy.  
"RIERIMANU'S FLARE!" Disk blasts a massive beam of flame at Crimsane, then Crimsane defends himself with his hands. Crimsane smashes Disk with his claws and then he holds Disk up, tries to crush him with his hand. Disk bites Crimsane's hand and he lets him go.  
"Ouch, he almost make me suffocation…" Said Disk. Suddenly, Crimsane charges a large beam and shoots it at Diskmaster. This beam is a very deadly beam and it can finish Disk if it contacts Disk.  
"OH NO!" Disk yelled. From nowhere, Fluttershy jumps out and shield Disk from the beam.  
"NO! FLUTTERSHY! WHY DID YOU-?" The beam crashes everything.  
Disk opens his eyes and sees Fluttershy laying down. He afraid that she cannot survives that attack.  
"NO! Why did you do that…?" Disk sheds a tear.  
"To… Protect you…" Said Fluttershy.

"WHY?" Said Diskmaster.  
"We are friends right? Friends protect each other…" Said Fluttershy.

"But how could you risk your life… just for me?" Asked Diskmaster.  
"Like what I said… We are friends…" Said Fluttershy. Fluttershy closes her eyes and stop breathing.  
"No… NO! NO!" Diskmaster yelled. He's crying in a very sad way that he has never been through before.  
"NO! Life exchange life… You will pay, Crimsane." Suddenly, a massive red aura starts spreading inside Diskmaster. His eyes grow yellow and he holds his sword up.  
"Risk their life to protect their friends? Pathetic…" Said Crimsane. Diskmaster's aura keeps spreading larger and larger.  
"What the? What is this madness?" Crimsane surprised of Disk's aura.  
"You… Prepare… To… DIE!" Diskmaster yells. Disk dashes at Crimsane, slashes Crimsane with his blade. And then he blasts a massive beam at Crimsane, stabs Crimsane rapidly with his blade. After he done with his stabbing madness, he slashing and chopping Crimsane repeatedly like crazy. Then he does a massive stab at Crimsane, strikes Crimsane to blows away.

"HOW DID HE BECOME SO POWERFUL?!" Crimsane yelled in terror.  
"RI…E…RI…MA…NU'S… FURY!" Diskmaster yelled. Disk dashes at Crimsane and slashing him like crazy then he blasting massive beams at Crimsane rapidly. After that, he stabs through Crimsane's chest. Engages inside his stomach. Then, Disk stabs his heart and flies away.  
"Die… B*tch!" Said Diskmaster. Suddenly, Crimsane explodes and disappears.  
"I… did it…" Said Disk.

"DISK! YOU'RE ALVIE!" Said a familiar voice.  
"Huh?" Said Disk. Twilight and the others run straight at Disk.  
"You did it! You saved Equestria from that beast!" Said Twilight.  
"YOU ARE AWESOME! I SAW YOU BATTLE THE DRAGON!" Said Rainbow Dash.  
"Oh Disk, mah friends. Do ya know where is Fluttershy?" Asked AppleJack.  
"She's… Protected me… And died…" Said Diskmaster.  
"WHAT?!" The girls yelled.

"Wait… I remember of a spell that can revive dead… But I don't remember how to use it…" Said Diskmaster.

"NOT MATTER! WE MUST GET TO FLUTTERSHY!" Said Twilight. The girls found Fluttershy's body. Everypony is crying because of her dead.

"Wait… I remember… Quick! Lay her down!" Said Diskmaster.

"Okay…" Twilight lays Fluttershy down.  
"Alright… Dewá lonạ sỉ la so dea lì sodé mả la vu!" Diskmaster casts a spell on Fluttershy.  
"DARK FIRE REVIVAL!" Disk yelled. Suddenly, a light ray shines down at Fluttershy then the light disappears. And for a while then, Fluttershy opens her eyes.  
"EVERYPONY! SHE IS STILL ALIVE!" Yelled Rainbow Dash.  
"I did it?" Asked Diskmaster.  
"YES YOU TOTALLY DID IT!" Said AppleJack.  
"Can you guy tell me what really just happened?" Asked Fluttershy.  
"NOT MATTER! Now… I have defeated Crimsane… Look like this place is safe… I remember I saw something in Tech Tower before… You girls stay here… I will check it out." Said Diskmaster.

"Alright! Be careful, Disk!" Said Twilight.  
"I WILL!" Said Diskmaster.

Back to Tech Tower, Disk enters the tower again. Sees a switch on the wall, he turns the switch on. Suddenly, a secret room appears.  
"OH YEAH! I knew there's something here." Said Diskmaster. Disk walks in the room and he saw a lab. There's a teleport machine, a large computer, a map of Equestria, a storage, a strange big machine and a lot more technology thing. But the thing keep the most attention of Disk was a picture, a picture of him and his dad.  
"Look like dad works in this lab before… Thanks dad." Said Diskmaster.

Disk lives in the lab ever since. Disk became a technology scientist later and his friends love his machines. Disk works at the lab 12 hours a day. He usually works with the teleport machine to transport everypony to the destination that they want. That is the story of the Diskmaster.

-The end-


	13. Sub Chapter - Origin of Diskmaster -

Sub Chapter: The origin of Diskmaster and the Rierimanu

Long time ago before Equestria was created, a young red stallion names Diskmaster the I, he was traveling around the world. The red stallion was alone in the cold land. He's one of the ancient stallions that was born before Equestria created. The stallion holds a red sword, a sword that he forged with his own hands, the sword was created with a legendary ore he found in a sacred temple, the DarkFire ore. The sword possessed great power, he used the sword to clear his ways. He keeps on traveling around the world until a day, he found a land with many stallions and ponies live there. He stayed that place, asked the chief to let him stay there for a while. The chief argeed because this place usually don't have many guests. After a few weeks, he left that place and continued on his journey.

The stallion found another land, a wasteland. He built a house there and lived there ever since. Many days later, more stallions and ponies came to that place and built houses to live there. The land became a village, calls the Rierimanu village. It's a big village with many old stallions and ponies, the red stallion was the youngest of all. In a dark night, the red stallion was awoke by a light, a light that shines through the night. The light flew away and the red stallion followed it. He keeps followed it 'til he reached a small sanctuary. The small sanctuary with a stone tablet on the top, the light disappeard into the stone. The red stallion read the tablet: "Thou who possessed the red sword shall receive a great power." The stallion became confusing and he draws his sword, there was a pedestal in front of the tablet, the stallion held his sword up and stabbed it into the pedestal. A dark red light shined everything up and the red stallion shocked because of the sudden light. People in Rierimanu village woke up, they saw the light. The Rierimanu's villagers followed the light and end up in the sanctuary, where the red stallion stabbed the sword down the pedestal. The villages heard a loud voice echoes: "Rierimanu! You had awoke the power of DarkFire element! Now you shall receive a great power! YOU ARE NOW RIERIMANU NINJAS!" The light keeps getting brighter and suddenly everything fell dark, then the light was appeared again. The stallions and ponies felt like they was getting a weird force in their body, and they used it, the force is a deadly power. For the pioneer of DarkFire element, he became a sage of Rierimanu. When the red stallion dying, he gave his last order to a young stallion named Meta Wrap: "Meta Wrap… I am dying… Now… I will send you my final order… the son of Garie (Diskmaster the II's dad), please raise him wisely. Name him Diskmaster like my name, he will be the future of Rierimanu…" Meta Wrap felt sad because Diskmaster the I was dying. Days later, the sage of Rierimanu gone…

Garie, a high captain of the Rierimanu. He had a son, he named him Diskmaster like what the sage of Rierimanu said when he was dying. Garie predicted that there'll be a castatrophe that will destroy Rierimanu. He built a big tower, the Tech Tower. He ordered Meta Wrap to protect the tower and keep it underground, when Diskmaster is old enough, guide him to rise the tower up. The tower will be his home… Tell him that the tower has many challenges for him… Tell him that he must continues his father's works… Tell him that he loves him… Meta Wrap followed Garie's order. Diskmaster was raised well and became the hero of a land called Equestria. The young red stallion's name is Diskmaster the II. The second Diskmaster… Or the incarnation of Diskmaster.


End file.
